


the love of my life

by lovesimonspier



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Diabetes, F/M, Gen, M/M, Texting, diabetic!grantaire, feuilly & bahorel is implied but they're always together in my fics, granatire's first name is henri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesimonspier/pseuds/lovesimonspier
Summary: “wait, so you're telling me that my pancreas doesn't work?” grantaire asks.“yes, and it seems like it hasn't in a long time. how long have you been feeling weirdly almost like you're sick but you're not?” the doctor, dr. wheeler, asks.“i don't know my whole adult life? i just thought i was always drunk.” he shrugs.• • •in which grantaire discovers he has diabetes, joly is offended, & a fair happens





	the love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> ok so hey i have diabetes & wanted more representation in fics bc i have read a whole one (1) fic with a diabetic character. pls enjoy my useless contribution to les mis. also be warned i didn't write the fair lol

“wait, so you're telling me that my pancreas doesn't work?” grantaire asks. 

“yes, and it seems like it hasn't in a long time. how long have you been feeling weirdly almost like you're sick but you're not?” the doctor, dr. wheeler, asks. 

“i don't know my whole adult life? i just thought i was always drunk.” he shrugs. 

“oh my god, r! you have diabetes this isn't something you should joke about!” enjolras exclaims. 

“hey, babe. i can joke about my own chronic illness but you can't.” 

“so i'm going to prescribe you insulin and needles, for you to correct your blood sugars after you eat, and a meter, to check your blood glucose before you eat. i can also refer you to a diabetes specialist?” dr. wheeler suggests.  

“i can't go to a normal doctor for this?” grantaire asks, completely ignoring the giving shots thing. 

“your diabetes doctor is sometimes your regular doctor but no you cannot go to a normal doctor for this unless they actually know what they're doing.” 

the door slams open. enter joly. 

“grantaire!” he exclaims. “i come into work and find out that a drunk is discovering that he has diabetes and his politically correct boyfriend who looks oddly like a greek god is planning a protest against the government’s ability to provide diabetics with good care!” 

“hey joly, my very best friend, what's up?” grantaire asks. joly glares at him. dr. wheeler stands awkwardly, holding his clipboard. enjolras grabs grantaire’s hand. 

“why are you here?” joly asks. 

“because i have diabetes.” 

“ _ henri.”  _

“sorry, i may or may not have started feeling a little “drunk,” which apparently wasn't me being drunk? it was me feeling my blood sugar go down and i went into a diabetic coma. so enj, the angel, took me to the hospital and they figured it all out. we’re fine. diabetes didn't kill me.” 

“but it could,  _ di _ -abetes. get it? sounds like die abetes.” enjolras jokes. 

“enj that was funny but not now?” joly says, proud of enjolras’s pun. 

“right, sorry. we’re on grantaire right now.” enjolras says. 

“honestly joly it's okay. i'm sure at least one diabetic goes into a diabetic coma at least once.” grantaire says. 

“actually, hen-grantaire, i should talk to you about your alcoholism.” dr. wheeler says. 

“great! fantastic! you should know i'm trying to quit but going cold turkey didn't really work.” 

“yeah it's not advisable. drinking a moderate amount of alcohol can raise your blood glucose, or sugar, but drinking a larger amount can cause your blood sugar to drop drastically. now i understand you're an alcoholic and wanting to quit, so i would advise you to start drinking one less drink a week and not go cold turkey.” 

“thanks doc, so what about the diabetes specialist?”

• • •

to the **_les amis de l’abc_** group chat

**_rrrrrrrrrr:_ **  hey squad 

**_jollllllly:_ ** no one answer the jerk

**_flower child:_ ** hello r !!!!!!!!!!

**_jollllllly:_ **  jehan!

**_flower child:_ ** sorry! it's just that when we’re talking about a jerk it's usually not r && they usually are homophobic//transphobic/racist/misogynistic ??

**_jollllllly:_ ** well r is being especially jerk-y right now 

**_leader in red:_ **  joly,, 

**_jollllllly:_ ** enj,,

**_rrrrrrrrrr:_ ** ok calm down

**_ferret:_ ** why is joly mad at r ???? 

**_rac ur sox off:_ ** i'm confused ????? 

**_rrrrrrrrrr:_ ** i passed out 

**_boss man:_ ** what

**_epipen:_ ** are you okay?

enjolras is he okay? 

**_leader in red:_ ** yes, let him finish

**_feul me:_ ** r ?? 

**_rrrrrrrrrr:_ ** so my love™ took me to the hospital && they tell me that my pancreas doesn't work and hasn't in a long time so they gave me the stuff to work it ? &&& joly found out via a coworker & was angry i didn't tell him. BUT in my defense i really didn't have the time to 

**_bah-o-well:_ ** wow r,, are you okay? 

**_rrrrrrrrrr:_ ** yeah? it's just diabetes ‍‍

**_ferret:_ ** grantaire, you have juvenile diabetes? 

**_rrrrrrrrrr:_ ** yeah i was confused too bc yah know i'm not a kid anymore, i'm 24

**_chetta:_ ** that sucks, darling. would you like me to bring you anything? 

that also includes bossuet & joly 

**_rrrrrrrrrr:_ ** no but thanks anyways 

**_rac ur sox off:_ ** call me if you need anything? 

**_jollllllly:_ ** sorry i got mad r. i just get worried

**_boss man:_ ** i hope you're okay, bby

**_ferret:_ ** enj, take care of him? diabetes is hard to get used to 

**_epipen:_ ** i love you ‘taire 

**_marius:_ ** ‘sette & i send u our love ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**_flower child:_ ** i'm sorry babes

**_bah-o-well:_ ** feuilly & i send our love as well ❤️

**_leader in red:_ ** r went to bed but on behalf of him thank you & we love you all.

• • •

“enjolras is planning a protest.” courfeyrac tells grantaire at their meeting on friday. 

“of course he is, how did you know about it though? i live with him and i didn't even know.” 

“oh, r you really are clueless aren't you!” courfeyrac grins. “he's my best friend, tells me everything.” 

“yeah and i wish i didn't.” enjolras says as he walks up to them. grantaire grins and kisses enjolras’s cheek. “you should know that i won't go forward with a protest if you don't want me to. i don't want it to seem like you're just a cause to me.” 

grantaire is shocked. if an issue comes up within the group, whether it be between members or to members, enjolras always tries to make it part of their cause. 

“enjolras, i understand that you're going to be passionate about this subject because you're always passionate about things that affect the people you love. so in saving that you have my permission to pursue a path with this subject, i guess.” grantaire says. enjolras kisses him and walks to the front of the room. grantaire grins as he sits down in his usual chair. enjolras starts the meeting. 

“now as you all know grantaire, our resident cynic and the love of my life,  was diagnosed with diabetes this past week. with his permission i have decided to try and bring awareness to it! did you know that if r didn't have an insurance plan then he would have to pay up to $500 for insulin that would keep him alive? or on top of that he has to learn how to give himself shots and would need to take up to five a day? and the government doesn't do a good job of caring for diabetics. 

“but i don't want our, it's not a protest but i don't know what else to call it, protest to be a protest if that makes sense. i was thinking of just raising money for diabetic research. because people with juvenile diabetes are more prone to have mental illnesses such as anxiety and depression. but i'm going to tell you all a story about my cousin. she had diabetes and she hated it. she would say that she felt like there was no reason for her to get up and that her disease is going to kill her anyway so what's the point in taking care of herself? sorry i got a little off topic, but if any of you have ideas please feel free to share them.” grantaire grins at enjolras and mouths ‘you're going great!’ 

“what if we did a diabetes walk for the cure thing?” bahorel offers. “like a sponsor a walker and however many miles they walk you pay?” enjolras nods and writes that down. 

“what if we did a fair but half the proceeds go to research and the other half goes to paying for the equipment?” bossuet offers. enjolras adds that to the list.  

“continuing on the fair idea what about a kissing booth? a member of les amis would have to consent of course but i think it could work!” courfeyrac adds.  

“that's unsafe!” joly intervenes. 

“joly, let us have our fun!” courfeyrac says. 

“anyone else have ideas or are we going to vote between the two?” enjolras asks before joly can start listing off diseases that can be exchanged through kissing. 

“let's vote!” feuilly says.

• • •

the fair won.

• • •

grantaire grins as he sees enjolras walk out of his room. enjolras is wearing a shirt that says ‘my pancreas works but my boyfriend’s doesn't’ and jeans that fit him just right. 

“what no red converse?” grantaire asks, mentioning enj’s go-to shoe. 

“didn't match.” enjolras shrugs. he eyes grantaire, not in a creepy way but in a way that means he noticed r’s outfit. grantaire is wearing his signature black jeans, that for him in all the right ways as courfeyrac would say, his shirt says ‘proud owner of a useless pancreas’ and his beat up white converse. 

“are you excited? are you giving a speech?” r asks. 

“a short speech yeah. one that tells that the proceeds are going to diabetes research and why i decided to do this.” 

“for the love of your life?” grantaire asks. 

“for the love of my life.” enjolras agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> also like real talk this is dedicated @ the person who commented on my last les mis fic bc it honestly inspired me to write this so thank you!


End file.
